Apophis
Introduction Apophis, also known as Esdadron by its native inhabitants, is one of the 8 major Dimensions. Most of the world is covered by desert or grassland, water is rare. Apophis is one of the largest dimensions and most of its land remains uninhabited and unexplored. History At its beginning, Apophis was the only dimension to not be ruled by gods. The (...) where its masters and the world used to be one of their strongholds. It was the great Corruptor in its core, the black serpent, that slowly broke their seals and started corrupting the strong spirits of the its prison and later even the (...) themselves. The race that remained after their fall where a twisited blend of servants and masters, the Satanu. Since Aphopis devoured the energies deep in the earth of its prison world, the dry soil slowly turned black and cold, which lead the Satanu to colonise the wolrds surface. There they build their great empire that lasted for several thousands of years, only threatended by the Satanus own hate and greed for immortality. This all changed when the first humans arrived. Lead my their god (...) they inhabited the world a new and spread across the humid swamps and stepps. Enviroment Apophis enviroment is diverse but dominated by the hot climate that claims the entire land and sea. The Southern coasts The southern coasts are divided in the Shattercliffs and the Bloodsea. The southern ocean never rests as it smashes against the crumbeling cliffs and stony costs with its full might. Accompanied by heavy storms and salty flashfloods that sometimes rush deep into the inland, the southern Coasts are extremly insubstantial. The Bloodsea, located in the southweastern coasts, is full of sealife and rich in fish and seafood. Even though the sea isnt much calmer, it is the center of all life that feeds from the sea, be it wanderbirds or humans. The land around this coasts is usually more relativly humid with small lakes of salt that originate from flashfloods. After a while these lakes dry out, leaving southing but a salty field behind, devoid of plants. Around those, there grow many drought resistant bushes and small trees, turning the land into a mix of grey, green and brown. The Talayad mountains The Talayad mountains, also known as Firemountains, mark the western end of Apophis and mainly consits of high, extremly dry mountains. Abraded by sandstorms, each stone in the mountains is extremly smooth and polished into strange forms. Many of the bigger rocks and hills are described as cathedrals of stone, the howling wind being the only prayer thats heared. Deeper in the mountains, at the western corner, lies the Ring of Fire, what gives the entire chain its name. Deep under them lie large Magma caves pressing vulcanic stone and ash to the surface. Once in a while these mountains explodes in a fountain of melting stone and fire, spitting out ashcoulds so big they can be seen from any point in Apophis. The Talachin wastes The Talachin wastes lie in the southern shadow of the great mountains close and stretch into the heart of Apophis. The land there is very dry, full of smaller hills and great plateaus of shattered stone rising above the barren landscapes. Some parts of the wastes are extremly dry, hosting almost no plant and only a few animals, other parts are covered in small forests or velds. There are a few oases within the wastes that are either supplied by mountain streams or underground founts. Category:Lore Category:Dimensions Category:Unfinished!